Light or Dark appears(Concept
by lightcaster12
Summary: Just read the Summary when you click the story only a concept just to let you know because I wrote this last month, but never got the chance to post it.


Ratchet and Clank: ACIT Fanic

Summary: A Female lombax named Ratchet Darkstar is looking for her Best Pal Clank who is captured by the greatest thief in the Universe and then Ratchet encounters the Lombax Alister Azimuth again who was thought Dead at the Great Clock for Two Years Ratchet is also working as a Officer of Metropolis for Shasta Phyronix the New Mayor and she takes her police Work seriously and she doesn't know if she can trust Alister and more supprises are along the way for these two and a Dark Secret that Ratchet's family has.

Genre: Humor, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Parings: Female RatchetX Male Alister don't judge me it's a Female Ratchet

Rating: PG maybe rated T

Discalmer: Ratchet,Alister,Kaden and Clank belong to Insomniac but Female Ratchet belongs to me. Celine,Katniss, and Ben belong to me

* * *

Chapter 1: Finding the one you hate

Ratchet's POV(Two years Ago at the Great Clock)

I felt my self get shot and I put a hand on my chest and saw Blood I looked at the white lombax who had Death glare in his eye's. I shook my head over and over again"How could you" I whispered and I fell myself falling I knew I was dying and I closed my eye's I was Dying and I heard Clank call my name.

"I'm sorry Clank"I whispered again and felt life slowly fading away from me forever.

* * *

When Time was rewinded by Clank

A Blond Lombax about to turn around when she heard a raging lombax, but got knock over by a tiny robot and her and the robot got up she looked at the White lombax and she shook her Head"Alister"Azimuth then shot another blue electric from his Double ended Wrench and ran off inside the great Clock.

Ratchet started to feel rage in her heart and Clank got on her back and she went off with her hooverboots to Catch Alister Azimuth they are now in a big battle and Ratchet had tears coming from her eye's staining her light Blond fur"I won't let you Do This!" Azimuth just glared at her.

"Then You leave me no choice then to Kill you!"He yelled and they both started attacking after awhile the white lombax fell on all fours and saw Ratchet and he got up"Why! Why isn't it Working!"And Ratchet glared at him"Because it's not a Time Machine Alister the Clock is only to keep time not Change it!"She yelled and Alister looked down"I'm so sorry"He whispered but loud enough for Ratchet to here.

Ratchet then ran to the lever and tryed to pull on it but the lever brock the system was going crazy she was about to go back to the lever, but Azimuth went infront of her"No, let me" and Ratchet stared at him.

"What are you going to do!"Ratchet yelled over the destruction and Alister smiled sadly at her"Take care of your self Ratchet"He said as he put his wrench in the Lever area and then a explosien was heard Ratchet and clank got up and they looked to see a lifeless Alister.

"Alister?"Ratchet then saw the pocket watch and picked it up to see her Mother and Father in it with Alister she was just frozen awhile Knelling down Clank pat her back"You should be proud of him Ratchet. He did a brave thing I will leave you alone for a bit"Clank said as he went to a different room to find Sigmund. Ratchet had Tears from her eye's now staining her Blond Fur and she felt Rage Again.

"I know you did terrible things Alister, Why didn't you just listen to me and be so Fucking Stupid"Ratchet said as she got up and walked away as she grabbed Alister's Wrench and Pocket Watch. Ratchet will never forgive Alister even though he sacrificed himself for her and Clank.

* * *

Ratchet still had that same Dream each night couldn't forget that Day between her and Alister. Ratchet rubbed her eye's a bit she now was a officer/Hero for The Mayor Shasta Phyronix(A/N: Actulley Sasha Phyronix) Ratchet truley hated him and he kissed her she wasn't ready for a relationship for now and he always went off for other girls.

Ratchet got up and put on a White Tanktop and a dark gray long sleeve over it and put on black gloves that only showed her finger tips. with blue parts(A/N: Same shirt from ACIT but a kind of different Design) and she put on a Dark Gray Pants with Knee high black boots.

Ratchet then put on her Brown Pilot hat and her dark brown hair was down as always. Ratchet saw Clank who was awake and went to him"Hey Clank any assignment for us?"She asked and Clank nodded a yes"Actulley yes there is Ratchet, The mayor told us there is a Theif in The Torren IV who is planning to steal a priceless Gem and some sort of Cord"Ratchet looked at Clank the Torren IV just brought Bad Memmories to her she shook it off and smirked.

"Then let's check it out"Ratchet said they got ready and got to there ship Aphelion which was now upgrated and they headed to the Torren IV. The trip was taking a really long time since the Torren IV is so long away from other planets Ratchet sighed and put the ship on Auto Pilot and just sat there. and Went to Sleep.

* * *

Ratchet heard her name called and saw a bomb go to there ship and she was crashing into the torren IV they were going into the planet Ratchet looked to her side. And They Crashed Ratchet and Clank had there eye's closed the whole time"Are we Alive?"Ratchet said as she opened on eye to see ship in a tree and Clank Was looking around"Well we got here Faster"Clank Chuckled and Ratchet glared at him.

"Do you know how many Fucking Bolts to pay for this I just had this upgrated why today"Ratchet bursted as her and clank jumped out of the tree; Ratchet only grabbed her Blaster gun and Omni-Wrench with extra Nanotech"Okay now we have to find this thief and Ratchet started walking doesn't even know where she is even walking to.

* * *

Sorry if this is so shory but as you read the title it's a concept story soon I will give you the real story


End file.
